


【周迦】认知错位

by MiloHolic



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: ABO世界观, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arjuna is an underage Alpha, Karna is a omega, M/M, Sibling Incest, but he's strong, 基本上就是套路轻喜剧, 给你闻点肉味儿, 花店大哥哥迦尔纳, 阿周那是个未成年Alpha
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25027990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiloHolic/pseuds/MiloHolic
Summary: 偏欧美风味的骨科年下喜剧小故事，现代AU，5~7岁年龄差；一发完无后续，有车架子但没打算开车哥哥是一个身材纤细但坚强能打的漂亮Omega，弟弟是一个自带光环患得患失的未成年Alpha他们莫名其妙地搞到了一起，让迦尔纳的Alpha好朋友兼阿周那的体育老师马嘶师兄烦得不行真的没有问题吗？
Relationships: Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red
Kudos: 24





	【周迦】认知错位

阿周那的歇斯底里爆发得毫无预兆。

马嘶听说这件事的时候，还以为这又是学生新想出来的什么恶作剧花招。阿周那？那个时刻冷静优雅的阿周那也会歇斯底里？怕不是太阳打西边出来了。他跟着报信的学生来到三楼宿舍，黑皮肤的少年正现场表演冷静优雅的反义词是什么样的。他们全校知名的Alpha学生会长阿周那，年轻，多金，英俊，优秀，此刻形象全无，像只发狂的豹子一样被几个惊吓过度的同学手忙脚乱地按着，嘴里还拼命喊着些什么话。

满屋子都弥漫着辛辣的薄荷味，身为体育老师，马嘶的第一反应就是这孩子易感期到了，信息素暴走，这个年纪的高中生里，这样的例子并不少见，易感期的Alpha暴躁又敏感，通常打一顿睡一觉就会好了。

这并不是提倡用暴力解决问题，而是这种特殊时期的Alpha，很难不跟人打架。

想到这里马嘶就觉得自己中了套了。见到同样身为Alpha的体育老师来了，按着阿周那的学生们立即一哄而散，阿周那朝他扑了过来，马嘶一边大骂着亲生的学生，一边灵活地闪身躲避，免得他俩一起滚下楼梯。阿周那看起来身材修长，体格远算不上健壮，力气却大得惊人，恰巧又是在易感期，哪怕马嘶这样的成年人，也架不住他这横冲直撞的劲儿。阿周那抱住体育老师的腰，把高出他一个头不止的大个子顶到了墙角，马嘶被平白拉上来挨揍，气得七窍生烟，刚想再骂两句狠的，低下头却看到了一张眼含泪花，几乎可以说是绝望的少年面庞。

“拜托了！”阿周那几乎是带着哭腔恳求道，“带我去警察局自首吧！”

“你说啥……？？？”

马嘶好不容易才把这个痛哭流涕的易感期青少年带到了医务室里，今天当班的是南丁格尔女士，她已经磨刀霍霍等着这个打扰自己睡眠的小兔崽子了，于是，体育老师放下阿周那转身就跑。

按理说，做到这里，他就可以回自己的房间了。只是易感期，又不是骨头断了，等到南丁格尔处理完毕，阿周那可以自己回去。但是，他还是莫名觉得放心不下，不因为别的，只因为阿周那怎么说来也是他最好朋友的弟弟，不管怎么说，他都应该关照一下。

于是，一贯被人看作不良，但却是货真价实的老师的红发青年靠在墙上，开始用手机拨打迦尔纳的电话号码。现在是周日晚上，如果他没记错的话，阿周那刚刚从迦尔纳那里回来。他扫了一眼墙上的挂钟，这时正好是八点，迦尔纳应该已经关店下班了。

奇怪的是，他拨了好几遍，都没人接听，简直都让他开始担心这个独居的Omega是不是出了什么状况。直到第四次，当忧心忡忡的体育老师决定他再不接他就要冲过去找人了时，迦尔纳接起了电话。

“……喂？”青年一贯平静的声音里此时带着一股浓浓的、慵懒的鼻音，好像刚刚睡醒。马嘶皱起眉头：“喂什么喂，你这家伙怎么回事，这种时候就开始睡大觉了吗？”

“哦，是马嘶啊……反正是星期日，休息一天也没有关系吧。”

“真亏你能说得这么无所谓，要是你再不接电话，我可就要冲到你家里找人了你知道吗？”

“我只是睡昏了头而已，不要那么大惊小怪。”迦尔纳打了个呵欠，“所以，是有什么事吗？”

“哦，我正想着要不要叫你到学校里来一趟。”马嘶低下头，嗅了嗅自己的衣袖，他总觉得到现在还能闻到那股薄荷味，“怎么回事，阿周那从你家回去之后在学校里突然就发了疯，我怀疑这小家伙是易感期到了，现在正在等校医的消息。”

电话另一头，迦尔纳安静了好一会儿，然后马嘶才听见衣物和床榻摩擦发出的窸窣声响。迦尔纳声音里慵懒的鼻音消失了，他回答道：“嗯，我马上就过来。”

马嘶坐到了入口的条凳上，交叠着双腿，一边吃着泡泡糖一边百无聊赖地等着迦尔纳。他比迦尔纳大上一岁，两个人是在大学的社团里认识的，他甚至还记得迦尔纳信息素的味道，是甜橙里带着一点向日葵的清香。一个Alpha和一个Omega走得这样近往往是恋爱关系的前兆，所有人都以为距离两位嘉宾成功牵手只是时间问题，可时间也恰恰证明了大家都想得太多，Alpha和Omega也是可以拥有纯粹的友谊的。马嘶还记得那时的阿周那，小小一只，差不多只到他的腰那么高，还是刚上国中的年纪，就整天一副小大人的模样，老气横秋的。他自认自己一向有不错的小孩子缘，但到了阿周那身上，却是万般招式都不管用。阿周那见了他，哪怕是刚刚还笑得和花儿一样，也会立马板起一张脸，吹胡子瞪眼睛地盯着他看，而马嘶甚至不知道自己到底做错了什么。这样单方面的敌对意识直到阿周那分化成Alpha，上了高中，迦尔纳接手了一家花店，而马嘶成为了高中体育老师，才终于偃旗息鼓。至少，阿周那终于可以正常地和马嘶相处了。

……说来也是奇怪，若是说这就是Alpha之前的同极相斥，怎么马嘶自己什么感觉都没有就罢了，偏偏在分化完成了之后，阿周那对他的态度反而好了起来呢？难道来自复杂家庭的小孩子都是这么难懂的吗？

他并没有深入了解过这对兄弟的家庭，只要一提起这个话题，两个人都会有意回避。马嘶知道的只有，阿周那和迦尔纳只能算是半血血亲，迦尔纳的母亲再婚后有了阿周那，因此迦尔纳总认为自己是新的家庭中多余的那一个，早早地选择自立也许正是因为如此。但就马嘶看来，即便迦尔纳主动让位，阿周那也没幸福到哪儿去，住宿制的高中里最不缺的就是有钱但不想管孩子的父母，这孩子宁可和继兄多亲近也不愿意回家，可见家庭氛围有多么窒息。

“啪”地一声，泡泡被吹破了。于是，马嘶的胡思乱想也就到此为止。一辆银灰色的小车停在外面的空车位里，头灯照进窗户，照亮马嘶的脸。他认得这辆车，是迦尔纳为了方便进货运货，精打细算盘下来的一辆二手。他吐掉嘴里的泡泡糖，咧开大大的笑容走出门去，准备给他来一个自己标志性的“这不是迦尔纳吗——！”。

然而，等到好友从驾驶座里下来，马嘶的笑容就僵在了脸上。他闻到的不是甜橙和向日葵的混合体，而是从刚刚开始就熏得他脑仁疼的辛辣薄荷香气。迦尔纳穿着一身便装，锁上车门，无辜地冲马嘶眨眼睛：“怎么了，马嘶？”

……你这不带脑子出门的天然呆笨蛋，脖子上的牙齿印至少该记得要遮一下吧！！

事情一下变得大条起来了。

马嘶以天刚刚塌下来了的气势坐在自己房间的书桌前，一脸视死如归地向迦尔纳打听情况。迦尔纳仍是那副好像什么事都无所谓的模样，根本看不出被标记后和被标记前有什么区别，但马嘶是知道的，这家伙从大学时期起就是忘吃抑制剂的惯犯，四年下来都没被标记纯粹只是因为即便他在发情期里，全校也没有哪个Alpha能打得过他。不管阿周那再怎么能干，马嘶也不相信他可以彻底制服迦尔纳。

……不，这些都不是重点，重点是，阿周那还是个未成年人！而且还是迦尔纳的亲弟弟！

“别告诉我你真的和阿周那……”马嘶比划了一下他的后颈。

迦尔纳点点头：“嗯，我确实和阿周那。”他也比划了一下自己的后颈。

“你不要说得好像和哪个Alpha打了一炮一样没什么不得了的，那可是你弟弟！还是个未成年人！你在想什么呢！”

迦尔纳想了想：“事实上，是他先扑上来的……”

“我赌一毛钱，你又忘了吃抑制剂了。”

“我记得。但是阿周那应该早就已经习惯了我的信息素了，都这么多年了，所以我就想着给自己省点功夫。”

“你就没想过他是个Alpha，他可能会在易感期里？可能会失控袭击你？”

迦尔纳眨眨眼睛：“你也是个Alpha，我没见你有什么问题。”

“…………”马嘶觉得自己一瞬间失去了所有力气和语言能力，他吞了口口水，“你就不能……把他打一顿，让他自己先冷静下来？”

“我试过，没成功。”迦尔纳叹了口气，无意识地伸出手去，抚过后颈上至今未消去的齿痕，“阿周那真是长大了不少啊……”

马嘶差点问出口他是在说哪里长大了不少，想了下实在不合适还是闭嘴了。他们俩微妙地沉默了一下，迦尔纳放下手，后知后觉地问：“我和阿周那会惹上麻烦吗？”

他的好友把整张脸都埋在掌心里，声音闷闷的：“不要问我，我也不知道。”

“什么，你不个是老师吗？”

“如果你是问我成年Alpha和未成年Omega发生关系，那我会告诉你，你完了，下半辈子牢底坐穿吧。但是你们俩……”

他丧失了底气，声音也逐渐小了下去，他又不是律师，作为老师他只知道最为底线的那几条禁则，其余更细微的部分，他是真的不知道。就在沉默再度来临时，第三个人的声音打破了这尴尬的气氛：“事实上，只要未成年的一方年过16岁，且可以并愿意证明自己具有完全行为能力的话，这是不违反法律的。”

迦尔纳和马嘶一同扭过头去，一个满脸通红的阿周那推开门走了进来：“我昨天刚刚调查过。”

你小子调查这个干什么？

马嘶眯着眼睛咄咄逼人地说：“我记得我应该是锁了门的。”

阿周那咳了一声：“你存钥匙的柜子的密码是帕尔瓦蒂女士和湿婆先生的结婚纪念日。”

马嘶：“………………”

阿周那补充道：“而且只要马嘶老师你不去告发我们，这件事就没人知道，完全可以等到我成年之后再公布。”

于是，房间里两双殷切的眼神顿时都落到了马嘶身上。

为什么都看着我，我只是一介无助的体育老师啊！红发青年张口结舌，发出了好几个音节却没有一个句子能成型，最后，他也涨红了脸，用介于严肃和晕头转向之间的微妙表情抬头问在场的另一位成年人：“迦尔纳，你是怎么看待阿周那的？”

迦尔纳想了一下，歪了歪脑袋：“阿周那很好。”

这是什么机器人一样的答案。马嘶对他摊开双手：“就这？”

迦尔纳又想了一下，这次一只手扶着自己的尖下巴，看起来认真一点了。他说：“阿周那特别好。”

马嘶：“你到底是跟哪个鬼才学习的对话技巧？”

旁边的抢答选手阿周那直接上前一步，不问自答：“事实上，是我强迫的迦尔纳……我已经下定决心了，我会对迦尔纳负责到底的！”

马嘶转头面向他：“这就是你叫我把你送警察局去的原因？”

迦尔纳皱起了眉头：“他还在易感期呢，这种时候说的胡话可不能算数。”

马嘶好像完全忘记了这点，他继续和阿周那理论：“以你的年纪来做这种决定是不是还太年轻了点？要知道你面对的是以后几十年的人生，负责到底这种话有多沉重你知道吗？”

“我知道。”阿周那梗着脖子回答，“而且我才不在乎以后的我会怎么想！我对迦尔纳——”

“够了。”迦尔纳突然提高了自己的声音，“这不是个合适的谈话时间。阿周那，我们先回家去。”

马嘶和阿周那一同转过头去看着他。白发的青年虽然单薄纤瘦，但这样的躯体里总是隐藏着一股旁人无法忽视的巨大能量，当他做出了某个决定时，谁也动摇不了他，单凭着气场，他就能把人给说服了。最后，阿周那垂下了肩膀，一边咕哝着“我去收拾东西”一边离开了。迦尔纳目送着他离开，转头看向马嘶：“所以，你真的会去告发我们吗？”

“告发你们，然后怎么样，看着警察把你和阿周那全都逮捕吗？”马嘶对他露出一个苦笑，“我可是邻里街坊出了名的不良，我是那么有公民意识的人吗？”

头顶的电灯忽地闪了一下，迦尔纳望着他，即便气味依然是把马嘶呛得不轻的薄荷味，他看起来也丝毫没有被Alpha的意识所左右。他对好友露出一个微笑：“谢谢你，马嘶。”

回家的一路上，阿周那看起来都精神萎靡。

迦尔纳开着车，直到被红绿灯拦了下来，才出声说：“我听说现在有一些新型的技术，可以去除终生的标记。”

“……是吗。”

“只要顺利的话，甚至可以完全恢复到初始的状态。真是方便啊。”

“……你就那么讨厌被我标记吗？”

“不。”迦尔纳的眼神柔和起来，“我只是在说，我不想成为你的束缚。如果你对我感到厌倦的话，可以随时离开。”

阿周那像被刺了一下跳了起来：“我才不会……！”

“刚才马嘶也说了吧，你还太年轻，这样的决定对你而言还太早了。”

“马嘶那个家伙……尽说些多余的话！”

“语气也太不尊敬了，他好歹也是你的老师吧。”

“……哼。”

“而且，和自己的亲哥哥发生这样的关系，你要怎么向母亲交代呢？”

“你就不需要担心自己怎么向她交代吗？”

“我？我不担心。”路灯灭了，迦尔纳的表情隐没在黑暗里，“她本来就对我毫无期待。”

自知问了错误的问题，阿周那低下了头。他们的母亲总是对阿周那抱持过于沉重的期待，可又对前夫留下的大儿子给予彻底的漠视。一想到哥哥受到的种种待遇，阿周那就觉得难过得喘不上气来。他的目光落在迦尔纳的侧腰上，轻声问道：“腰……还疼吗？”

阿周那大着胆子将那件单薄的便装撩了起来，迦尔纳握着方向盘的手迟疑了一下才去制止他的动作，可阿周那已经看见了，在白皙的皮肤上被他亲手刻印下的青紫掐痕，那是他力气失控冲撞着迦尔纳，在他体内成结时留下的痕迹。

他放弃了自己的理智，任凭兽性把自己淹没，在亲生的哥哥身体里外都留下了不可被消除的伤痕。车停了下来，迦尔纳拨开他的手，下巴搁在方向盘上，注视着被头灯照亮的有限的前方。

“我作为Omega的器官是存在缺陷的。”他轻声说，“虽然如你所见，可以发情，可以接受标记，不会影响日常生活，但我也是不可能产下子嗣的。”

阿周那愣了一下，这样几乎等同于挖开伤口示弱的话，他以前从未听迦尔纳提过。他呆了一会儿，才说：“难道你以为，就因为这个……”

“我说了，你还年轻。”迦尔纳打断了他，“你还会遇到很多人，很多新的机遇，就算是你自己的学校里，优秀的Omega也有很多吧？让你在这样的年纪里做出这种程度的承诺实在是太——”

他没能说完。阿周那的动作快且果断，他一把拉起了手刹，打开自己的安全带，从副驾驶座上探过身子去吻住了迦尔纳，堵住他那张令人不快的嘴。一个高中生怎么会这么熟练啊？迦尔纳想推开他，然而后颈的标记隐隐作痛，只是含有Alpha信息素的唾液都让他的身体感到喜悦，这天杀的标记甚至让阿周那欺在他身上为所欲为了好一阵，迦尔纳才积蓄起力量推开了这个少年。

色素稀薄的青年被吻得浑身都泛起薄红来，他喘着气，擦了擦自己的嘴角，狼狈地咕哝道：“这可是开车途中啊！”

“我不管。”阿周那也红了脸，以少年人特有的蛮横大声说道，“如果你不愿意相信现在的我，那五年后，十年后，二十年后，多少遍我也会说给你听。迦尔纳——我喜欢你，我只喜欢你，除你以外，我谁都不要。”

“我可比你大很多。”

“无所谓。”

“我是你一半血缘的亲哥哥。”

“我不在乎。”

“你不如说你到底在乎什么吧？”

“我就想知道你是不是也喜欢我。”

“……”

迦尔纳张开嘴，却发不出声音来。他当然知道，这种时候给一个孩子最好的回答就是完全的否定和拒绝。但是那双黑白分明的大眼睛气势逼人，好像能一眼看穿谎言。迦尔纳想——他自己也想不明白，那个时候，他是为什么没能把压在他身上的阿周那一把扔出去的呢？

见他不说话，阿周那还想再做点什么，然而迦尔纳的玻璃窗突然被人敲响了。身后不知何时停了一辆警车，一名交警站在驾驶座的窗外，疑惑地低下头来：“你们把车停在这种地方干嘛？”

他们回到迦尔纳那个狭小的单身公寓里，一进门，阿周那就被塞了满怀的换洗衣物。迦尔纳敦促着他尽快去把身上刺鼻的信息素的味道洗掉，带着那个味道，他走到哪里都像个人形炸弹。因为是易感期，按照规定，阿周那有一周的时间不能回学校，而他们的父母远在天边，只有迦尔纳能帮他收拾烂摊子。

被他推搡着走来走去，阿周那也没显露出半点恼色来。可以在迦尔纳的身边待一周，他简直高兴得都要不记得自己姓什么，甚至在溜进浴室之前，他还成功地在兄长脸上亲了一口。

迦尔纳一把把他推进浴室门里，听着里面响起水声，这才松了口气。他走进起居室里，条件反射地拿起放在电视柜上的盒装抑制剂，又像是想起了什么，停下了自己的动作。

他回过头去，注视着浴室门上投下的模糊影子，犹豫了片刻，轻手轻脚地将抑制剂放回了原处。


End file.
